Defence
by NekoMataDemon
Summary: REWRITE: One-shot: Aido plays football with the boys. But what will happen if he gets distracted by Yori? R&R Please! Enjoy c:


[**A REWRITE of the original story **_**Defence**_**.] I hope you guys enjoy! C: **

* * *

Aido moved around Kain and past the line.

"Touchdown!" The curly brown haired vampire yelled while raising both of his arms up in the air.

Ichijo pouted. "Again? Man we're losing!"

"Get over it Ichijo," Zero sighed while scratching his white hair. "Aido is too good. Even 3 out of 2 players could never be any match."

Aido lifted an eyebrow. 'Hmmm…talking behind my back, eh? I'll show them.' He thought then turned his attention to Yori who also turned and their eyes suddenly met.

'Her perfect blonde hair, brilliant golden eyes…' Aido sighed.

_Bump!_

A football slammed right onto his head.

"Ouch! What the heck was that?" Aido held his bruised head.

Shiki jogged over. "Woops my bad."

Aido glared at the chestnut haired boy. "Watch where you throw the ball."

"Well stop gazing at her and let's play another round." How sweat rolled down Shiki's masculine neck.

Aido grinned one big smile. "Why? So you can impress Rima?"

Shiki turned bright red. "No!" He shot back.

Aido sighed then turned to face the direction towards Yori, but now Yuki, Ruka, and Rima were staring at him.

'Why are they looking at me like that?' Aido thought.

The girls were sitting over at the porch under a shaded umbrella having tea while the boys where playing football.

Yuki smiled at Aido, who blushed and turned away. "Ah, Yori-chan," she giggled," Aido is looking at you."

"Like I don't recognize." She took a sip of her tea.

"Hmmm…I was beginning to recognize, are you fond of him?" Ruka asked winking at the blonde mortal.

Yori choked on her tea. "No, of course not!"

"You're lying. I can sense it." Rima took a look at Yori while nibbling on her pocky.

Yori rolled her eyes. "I am not."

A silent giggle formed from the three. "You're so interested in him. I just know it." Yuki nudged her friend in the shoulder.

"Wha- I am not! Unlike Kain and Shiki, every time I look over at the field, they're always looking to see you're staring at them!" She eagerly took a bite out of the chocolate chip cookie.

"Right…" The three immortals chorused.

"Geh!" Yori frowned.

Ruka glanced at the field. "Hey look the boys are starting a new game." Everyone turned their attention to the game while Yori lightly blushed.

"Hut hut!" Shiki passed the ball to Aido. (Aido and Shiki are on one team while Zero, Ichijo, and Kain were on the other.)

Ichijo was right beside the curly haired vampire and tried to steal the ball from Aido. Zero blocked Shiki but the chestnut haired boy bumped him aside. Kain then ran up to Shiki and tripped him causing Shiki to stumble and land on his back.

"Crap!" She mumbled to himself. Rima winced in concern but knew he would be okay.

Then there was Zero, Ichijo and Kain getting at Aido from either side. Aido then threw the ball to Shiki who caught it cautiously. Shiki ran to the opposite direction of their touchdown and was planning on throwing it to Aido.

'Damn it Shiki!' Aido thought. 'Do you really expect me to catch it from that far?' Shiki was currently at the other far side of the field. Ichijo and the others were already running towards him.

The field was about two times bigger than a regular one. It wasn't possible for Aido to catch the ball that far if that's what Shiki was intending to do.

Shiki was in his 'ready to aim' position. He threw back his arm and shot the football. The ball was thrown so fast, the others couldn't even see its presence.

"Where is it?" Ichijo questioned.

Kain looked around carefully then pointed," There." The three disappeared.

Aido ran and he jumped in the air to catch the flying torpedo. "Whoa!" Aido exclaimed when he saw flame marks tattooed on the ball. The curly haired vampire headed to the touchdown and turned his head to see if Yori saw him catch the ball. Then there eyes suddenly locked.

'Her golden eyes and creamy skin…' Aido thought. Then everything suddenly went into slow motion. It felt like hours flew by that they were staring at one another. Then there was a smirk forming on his lips. It was more flirtatious then a 'hey' smile.

But the gaze broke when he heard his cousin yell," Aido defence!"

"What?" Aido snapped back to reality. He turned his head to his cousin who was about 50 yards behind him.

"Baka! Defence Aido!" Zero hollered with hands around his mouth.

Aido winced. "HUH? I can't hear what the hell you're saying!"

"Defence Aido DEFENCE!" Yori stood up from her seat and pointed to a direction but he couldn't recall it because the salty sweat dripped down into his eyes causing his vision to blur and burn.

"IDIOT DE-FENCE!" Shiki raised both his arms in the air and kept pointing at him.

"What defence? What the heck do you guys mean by de-"Before Aido could finish, he smashed into the wooden fence attached around the field. "Oh…the fence." Aido said weakly and fell on the grassy field.

* * *

**So for everyone who doesn't know, this is just a rewrite of the original story Defence. I decided to rewrite is because the original version had endless amounts of typos that were just getting on my nerves. It's no wonder because I wrote this story back in 2009 (I was still a rookie then…). But not much changed in here except for some added details and rewording but that's about it! Well to the newer reviewers, I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot! C:**

**Little thing I found out: Defense is what people in the UK use and in U.S.A they use Defence. So I was kind of confused on that XD**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! C:**


End file.
